


Of Pandemonium, Fairy Glitter and Lightning

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (she doesn't fight but I think people need a reminder from time to time), BAMF Cana Alberona, BAMF Erza Scarlet, BAMF Laxus Dreyar, BAMF Mirajane Strauss, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/M, July 3 X791, Raven Tail get their asses kicked, Secret Relationship, Third day of the Grand Magic Games, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: The third day of the Grand Magic Games, seen by Mirajane Strauss.~She looked at him, this wasn’t him, she knew him by heart, had trained with him all her life, she knew exactly what moves he should have done, moves he had done thousands of times before, moves he wans't doing now.At some point he began fighting back, but his fighting just wasn’t his, he would never do that association of attack, it was stupid, predictable, he didn’t even use his speed once. “Something’s wrong,” she said to Kana, who was standing close to her.“What are you talking about ? Laxus’s winning,” said her friend.
Relationships: (mentioned) Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona & Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona & Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona & Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss & Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 15





	Of Pandemonium, Fairy Glitter and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching these episodes and really wanted to adress some problem I had with a bet from the second day of the Grand Magic Games. This problem is adressed only at the end of the story, I wish you'll like it !
> 
> Disclaimer :   
> Fairy Tail isn't mine (otherwise Miraxus and Bicksana would be canon)
> 
> English isn't my birth language, please inform me of any mistake you might see.

Mirajane was standing with the rest of the team B of Fairy Tail on the side of the arena, the boys were arguing with Kana on who should go to the Pandemonium. She looked at them smiling. “Let her go,” she finally said. “She deserves a little fun.” 

The smile Kana flashed at her made her own smile widen. “See boys, that’s a real friend !” said the brunette, pulling her into a hug. 

She let go of her and left them to join the arena as they began announcing the names of the chosen mages. 

“Are you sure about this ?” asked a grumpy Gajeel.

“She’s the third most powerful woman of the guild, I know you haven’t seen her fight much but she is capable of anything she sets her mind to,” she assured him. 

She knew Kana since her first day at the guild, she trusted her with everything, her and Erza. The three of them had always been close, even when Erza and Mira kept fighting all the time. They were the three most powerful women in the guild and were all similar in a lot of ways, the principal one being that neither of them would ever let their emotions show. Each of them had different reasons for the need they had to always look tough, but it had brought them together. As they were just teens they made each other their safe place, the three of them would meet in one of their rooms, Mira going to Fairy Hills or the other two joining her in the home she shared with her siblings. They spent some nights together, talking or simply deciding to stay silent, they always ended up crying these nights, because in these moments they finally let go, knowing they were safe with the two other girls. 

She smiled as she saw her two best friends in the arena, she couldn’t wait to see them fight, the Pandemonium seemed interesting enough, the different strategies would probably tell them a lot about the others’ way of thinking. 

She laughed as she heard Erza announcing that she would take all of the monsters at once, not doubting for a second that her friend would succeed. 

Her smile didn’t stop getting wider as she saw Titania dance in the middle of all these monsters. She was beautiful, every single movement she made was of extreme precision, she danced with her swords, her scarlet hair floating in the air in response to her constant movement. Mira’s eyes shined as she saw her kill monsters after monsters, she knew each of her armors, knew each of her swords. She heard the uncertainty of some as Erza stood facing the S-class monster, but she knew, she didn’t have the slightest doubt. Erza would win, she always did, the same way she had arrived a few seconds before Mirajane the day they had both gained the title of S-class mage. Erza would stand victorious.

One single tear rolled down Mirajane’s cheek as she saw the Queen of the Fairies raise her sword in the air, victorious. The crowd chanted her name and happiness and pride flowed through Mirajane, Erza deserved this, probably more than anyone else.

She wasn’t as convinced of Kana getting the second place when she saw what was asked of the contestants. Her friend, even in her drunken state, would probably be able to make the third place, but Jura wasn’t beatable with Kana’s magic. 

Except Kana didn’t use her usual magic. No, Kana used the fairies’ magic, one of the sacred spells of the guild. She won, as she had known she would as soon as she saw the mark on her arm, because in that moment what she displayed was Fairy Tail’s strength. She showed not what Gildarts’s daughter could do, not what a girl playing with cards could do, she wasn’t fighting her insecurities anymore. What she showed was what Kana Alberona, a Fairy Tail mage was capable of.

Mira laughed, a true and full laugh as Kana declared to the entire world that Fairy Tail was unstoppable, finally letting them know what everyone wearing their guild’s mark had always known. 

Her eyes found Laxus’s as everyone screamed and laughed, overjoyed. He smiled at her, their eyes exchanging in a language only they could understand. Kana joined them again soon enough, immediately falling asleep on the bench behind them.

She watched the first match of the afternoon with interest, Milliana really was impressive.

When Laxus’s name was called she decided to accompany him to the entrance of the arena. She didn’t know what Raven Tail would do, but she trusted that he would be able to win no matter what. She kissed him quickly before sending him off, “Give them hell, dragon.” 

“Always, demon.” He pressed his lips to hers one last time and walked into the arena. 

She ran back to her team, to where she would be able to watch him, the match hadn’t begun yet. She didn’t want to miss anything of it. He looked at her one last time before Alexei, his opponent, entered the arena. 

No one knew about them being together, not even Kana, Erza or the Raijinshuu, they liked it better this way. This way, none of the way too intrusive members of their guild could make it harder than it already was for them to spend time together. They had begun this relationship during the three months of training they had gotten before the games, as the Raijinshuu, Laxus and the Strauss siblings had all decided to train together. To Bickslow’s greatest pleasure as he had gotten to tease Elf and Ever to no end. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the match began. She saw Laxus take the first hit, then a second, a third. She looked at him, this wasn’t him, she knew him by heart, had trained with him all her life, she knew exactly what moves he should have done, moves he had done thousands of times before, moves he wasn’t doing now. 

At some point he began fighting back, but his fighting just wasn’t his, he would never do that association of attack, it was stupid, predictable, he didn’t even use his speed once. “Something’s wrong,” she said to Kana, who was standing close to her. 

“What are you talking about ? Laxus’s winning,” said her friend.

Of course, she wouldn't understand, but this simply couldn’t be Laxus, this wasn’t his fighting. The man that wasn’t Laxus once more found himself on the floor, making all of her friends scream at him. She heard the master scream Laxus and as she saw him make a sign she knew too well, she imited him. This wasn’t Laxus, but he was somewhere even though she couldn’t see him, so she raised her fingers so he would know that she was with him.

The fight kept going in a very illogical way, at least illogical for a fight with Laxus in it. Until they disappeared out of thin air. 

An illusion, she immediately understood. She smiled as she saw him standing, victorious, in front of the Raven Tail’s elite mages. His father vanquished. 

She was only half-listening as they announced Raven Tail was banned from the competition, too focused on the man that had been their undoing. He watched his father as he was taken out by the army, but once he teared his eyes away from his enemy he turned towards her. Their eyes crossed and he smiled before walking out of the arena without any hesitation.

“Is Laxus going to be alright ?” Juvia asked, truly worried. 

Mirajane smiled at her, “I’ll go see how he’s doing, but you shouldn’t worry, he’s as strong as one can be. He’ll get through everything.”

She left them on these words, walking towards the place she knew he would be coming from, it wasn’t long before they crossed paths, as they both were going to the place the other had just left. She ran into his arms, he chuckled as he closed his arms around her. “You didn’t think I would lose, did you ?” he asked with a smirk on his lips. 

“I didn’t know where you were, dummy, all I saw was that man, who I knew wasn’t you, take a beating.” 

“How did you figure it out ?”

“He didn’t fight like you, the attacks were stupid, you know better than that.”

He laughed, burying his face in her hair. 

“Are you alright ?” she asked. “What did Ivan want ?”

“I’m not sure, I need to talk to the old man about it, seems important.”

She nodded, “You didn’t answer, Laxus, are you alright ? I know it must be hard, he’s your father and...”

“Yes, Mira,” he cut her. “I’m alright, I fought for my family, one he’s not a part of.”

She finally relaxed in his arms, now certain that he was alright.

“I’m so proud of you,” she said as she buried her face in his chest.

“We need to go back,” he told her, “team A might be the next to go.”

She nodded and they went back to their team just in time to see Wendy get in the arena facing Sheria of Lamia Scale. They were all surprised to see the pink-haired girl’s magic, she was a wind god slayer. 

They fought passionately and Mira was truly scared for Wendy at some point. But neither of the girls gave up and both were standing at the end of the time they had. They healed each other and the she-devil beamed at the sight. 

That night, when everyone joined the tavern, she went back to the hotel, thinking that she would find Laxus, who had left the arena before them. But he wasn’t there. 

She sat on his bed, waiting for him to come back, after a bit of time she made herself more comfortable, lying on his bed. She fell asleep there, tired by everything that had happened. 

She woke up hours later, at the noise Kana was making as she came back into the hotel completely wasted. She noticed as she raised that something had been put on her, Laxus’s coat she realized, she smiled as she saw it gather on her thighs. The man to whom the coat belonged wasn’t in the room, but she saw the rest of the team asleep in their beds. 

She got up once Kana fell asleep, directly on the floor as she hadn’t reached her bed. She put the coat around her shoulders and walked out of the hotel, he was seated on a bench not far from the door. He turned his head towards her, knowing she was there despite her best efforts to not make any noise. 

“You should wear that more often,” he said. 

“I could, but our relationship wouldn't stay a secret much longer...” 

“At least it would keep dumbasses from making bets involving you in their beds.” He slid on the bench, leaving her place to sit beside him and put his arm around her once she was there.

“Still angry about that, uh ? We talked about it, nothing happened and nothing would have anyway.”

He grunted, “How the Hell did Elfman accept this anyway ? He’s lucky he won, it’s a wonder how he did though…” 

“Elf is powerful, dragon.”

“Not powerful enough to make that kind of bet, demon. God,  _ I _ wouldn’t have taken that bet ! There are some things you just don’t bet !”

She laughed, leaning further into his embrace, he was cute when he got angry.

“Don’t laugh ! He was betting you, treating you like fucking property !”

She got a bit out of his embrace in order to kiss his cheek. “You’re cute when you get angry.” 

He glared at her and she took his face in between two of her fingers to make him look at her, “Listen, dragon. I agree that Elf didn’t have any right to make that bet, but even if he had lost, even if I had accepted to realise the bet, all that could have happened would be me knocking the asshole out and make him sleep as Lisanna and I had girls’ night.” 

Laxus rolled his eyes. “I would have killed him before, the plan was already perfect in my mind as soon as your idiot of a brother made the stupid bet.”

“Laxus !” she said, reprimanding.

He raised an eyebrow, not taking anything back. Elfman had deserved it.

“I love you,” she finally said as she went back into his embrace. He was right, she knew, and she had been just as displeased as he was when Elf had accepted the damn bet. He just wanted to protect her and she couldn’t be mad at him for that.

He smiled, kissing the top of her head and mumbling “I love you too” into the white hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it ? I'm just so mad that it shoked absolutely no one that Elfman would bet his SISTERS as if he was in capacity to bet them. It's their lives and their bodies, you can't make bets with something that isn't yours ! And certainly not something like that !   
> I'm so mad at Elfman and that nothing compared to how much I want to kill Bacchus
> 
> Tell me what you think about it !


End file.
